


HUCKLEBERRY FRIEND

by Blighty14



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blighty14/pseuds/Blighty14
Summary: A love story involving Charlotte and Sidney's daughter.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Madeline Parker and Edmund Babington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	HUCKLEBERRY FRIEND

Madeline Parker is the beautiful daughter of Sidney and Charlotte Parker, for all the world looking like a miniature version of her mother - with long brown unruly hair and a small dimple in her chin. However, just like both of her parents, even at 10 years old, she is a very head strong and determined young lady, taking great enjoyment from bossing her two younger brothers Jacob and Henry, who follow her around like lost sheep. 

Sidney had decided to take his two sons on a fishing trip for the day, Madeline would normally join them but today she was going to stay at home as she was to have a special visitor, Edmund, the Babington’s only son who was just over 2 years older than Maddie. With his strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes he would one day be a very handsome young man indeed , 

The Babbingtins came to Sanditon every summer and since the children were very small they enjoyed playing together. Lady and Lord Babington, known to those close to him as Babbs’, had some errands to run in town - so would return later that day and Charlotte and Esther would catch up on any gossip. Babbs would go to the Inn whilst in town - with Sidney.

" Edmund" shouted Madeline “quick we’re going to have an archery tournament and then sword fighting, and then we can have a picnic.” He grinned to himself knowing all of the day’s activities are always planned out and with him being so laid back he just joined in and sometimes even let her win to watch her victory dance and he was scared of her temper if she got angry!

Charlotte was just about to call them to collect their picnic when she noticed the children arguing. She wished sometimes Madeline wasn't so hot headed. “EDMUND you did not win you had a head start”, she then started stamping her feet around, Edmund starting laughing at her which made it worse. Madeline stood still with her eyes closed, inwardly seething. Edmund walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Madeline in shock froze and pushed him away - he tumbled backwards, Charlotte sighed, “oh dear! this isn't going to end well.” Edmund looked very sad indeed he thought it would calm her down. 

Madeline looked at Edmund - she didn't like seeing him sad, she reached out her hand to help him up. He soon had a big smile back on his face. 

Well I think it's only fair that we have a re-match. “We can race to the lake,” and whispering in his ear, “if you win” with a big smile on her face, I will let you kiss me again”Edmond ensured he won this race! . 

Charlotte smiled to herself, I wonder what the future will hold for the both of them. 

**************************************

At twenty years old Madeline had become a very a acommplished young lady she excelled in writing poetry, painting and horse riding. She learnt from her mother's organisational skills and could assist with important events that took place in Sanditon. Sanditon was a thriving seaside resort thanks to the Parkers. Maddie however hated abiding by the rules of society and always liked to shock people - now she was twenty she became worried about her first season - as she knew she would have to behave differently. 

Maddie was excited for that very day was the annual cricket match. She was disappointed this year as Edmund couldn't join their team but would try to win the match for him and then would write to him about it. 

Edmund was in the last year of his studies at Oxford and would be visiting in a few weeks time. 

In his last letter to Maddie, something made her feel uneasy he mentioned his new friend Bartholomew - and what an amazing time he was having. He also mentioned a girl’s name - Gabrielle - the sister Bartholemew. This made her cross and she had already decided she was going to refrain from replying to him as he obviously didn't miss her friendship. She hadn't responded to the last two letters he was telling her about galleries and the theatre and assembly rooms and how glamorous the ladies looked - humph! 

Edmund had sent word to Maddie that he wanted her to meet his new friends and to arrange activities for them all. Her heart sank she wasn't sure why but didn't want to meet them especially Gabrielle. She had an image of them both laughing together and dancing - oh how angry it made her. 

Edmund had started to worry why Madeline was not responding to his letters. He only wanted to tell her about his life so she could feel included in it. He hoped he could ask the Parkers’ permission for them all to visit - so they could go to the assembly rooms or the theatre, and they could dance together. oh how beautiful his dear friend Maddie would look in a ball gown and how her face would light up under the candlearbras. A sudden thought panicked him that maybe Madeline had met a new friend herself and was being wooed as he wrote his latest letter to her. 

Edmund arrived in Sanditon with his new friends. 

Bartholomew had been looking forward to meeting Madeline she seemed different to the prim and proper girls he had come to meet so far. He had deep suspicion that Edmund liked her more than he admitted to himself. He never stopped talking about her! 

Madeline nervously waited near the pier - watched everyone exit the carriage. Edmund looked his usual chirpy self, his friend had a kind face and Gabrielle was certainly pretty, with similar colouring to Edmund. She was laughing at something he had said, and Maddie started to feel agitated already thinking to herself “this is going to be a long day!”

"Edmund I've organised for us to have a picnic by the river and the boats are ready”.

“Excellent Maddie you always have something good planned” he smiled. 

Edmund handed her a parcel containing embossed letter headed paper and envelopes with his address on - plus a number of writing pens. “What is this for Edmund?, she queried" “I thought I had better get you some seeing as though you had stopped writing to me" replied Edmund as he gave her a cheeky grin. Madeline could feel herself flush. 

They all sat down by the river, Madeline was watching Gabrielle and thought it best to be civil with her for Edmund’s sake. “Are you looking forward to your first season, I know I certainly am, all the glamorous balls and meeting new people ...oh how I love dancing.” Gabrielle looked down towards the picnic blanket stated she was dreading it and had two left feet and hated having to abide by society rules, Maddie said to her “well if we end up in the same assembly rooms then we shall stick together for moral support.” 

Gabrielle tried to get Edmund’s attention as she wanted some friut punch… "Eddie could you pass me some punch please, he jumped up and did as she asked, .Eddie??? this made Madeline cross, pet names, “oh no”, she watched he was smiling at her - “he likes her alot!!!” 

They decided to go onto the lake Bartholemew helped Maddie into the rowing boat and Eddie and Gabbie boarded another boat "right everyone” Maddie shouted “ a race is the order of the day" 

Maddie wanted to get Eddie's attention "oh Bart you are a very accomplished rower indeed.” Edmond gave her a confused look - Bart?? He knew her well and had already realised she was acting very strangely - and now this! 

‘Bart’ enjoyed her enthusiasm - he was rather starting to like this mysterious girl. 

Edmund started to feel uneasy at Maddie's attentions towards Bart. He started to push himself to win the race - which he did. Gabbie was clapping and touched Edmund on the arm to congratulate hm. Maddie just smiled and could feel the heat rising again. She strode off the boat leaving Bart behind and started to pack away the picnic. 

Edmund walked over to her " are you alright Maddie" , “yes yes I'm fine, I think the heat of the sun has affected me, I will meet you later as planned.” 

“Horse riding on the beach”

she said with a fake smile. 

Maddie ran to the house, she wanted to scream aloud that Edmund was her friend not Gabbie’s… Charlotte noticed her arguing with herself. “My dear is everything alright, you haven't fallen out with Edmund have you?”

“No I haven't, ...I haven't even had chance to fall out with him he is too pre-occupied with his new friend!”

Sidney decided to stay out of this discussion and pretended to be reading his paper! 

"Maddie what is really upsetting you? ," “

I'm going to lose him mama, he his my best friend my Edmund……. He makes me so angry! 

"my dear, the time has come and you are old enough now - as I was once informed by my dear friend Susan - in a similar situation. You are in love with him”

“noooo!” Maddie thought “that can't be? we are best friends like family”

“yes but he is not family”, Charlotte replied gently.

“Excuse me mama”, said a confused Maddie - as she turned and fled. 

Maddie went to her room to take in everything her mamma had just said, “was she in love with him?????” 

They all went for their horse ride Gabbie strode out side saddle and then Maddie trotted out on a Manor saddle. Bart sat with his mouth open - Eddie laughed. “You will catch a fly if you stay like that my friend.” Maddie started galloping down the beach - her skirts flying in the wind - closely followed by Edmund. Oh how he loved racing her, he felt so free and loved watching her hair blowing around wild in the wind. Bart and Gabbie both looked to one another and decided a more relaxing ride was in order. 

After the ride Edmund helped Gabbie off her horse, Maddie just swung herself off. As she alighted she noticed Edmund smiling at Gabbie as he handed her a shell off the beach. “Here, this is to remember your trip by” he smiled, and Gabbie blushed. 

This was the final straw, "Bart I was wondering if you like archery.” Erm yes Miss, “follow me then “. Eddie felt annoyed that Maddie would want to compete in THEIR favourite game. He followed them quickly. Maddie said “let's make this game interesting the winner can kiss whomever they choose.” This way she would know where Edmond’s heart truly belonged. 

Edmund wanted to win this game…… it was a very tense game and Gabbie just kept hitting various parts of the tree - but the other three were in deep concentration, Edmund had almost won the game - his heart was beating very fast and he smiled at Gabbie - but then started walking towards Maddie to claim his prize……

”I don't think so my friend “bullseye!!” Edmund had been defeated, along with his planned celebration! 

Bart had won and so went to claim his kiss. Maddie pointed to her cheek and started laughing. 

Edmund was so angry inside - that is HIS Maddie after all! “Stupid game!” - he looked over to his now smug friend “let's go and get a beer at the Inn prior to your journey home.” Maddie hadn't noticed his anger she went to join Gabbie to find out her opinion of HER Edmund - hopefully she could put her off him. 

Maddie started with her interrogation, “ i am so glad we have had the chance to get to know one another, “how do you find MY dearest friend Edmund?? “Not subtle at all! . "He is very charming indeed - yes Maddie, can I be honest with you though ?" 

“yes of course" her heart sank, “oh no she does have feelings for him” she thought! . 

My true love Fredrick have been writing to one another in secret as our families do not agree with the match. Edmund agreed to help me by pretending to have a few moments here and there - so that my brother can see and report back to our parents. I had hoped then they would think I am no longer in contact with Fredrick, but we are hoping to come together officially for our first season. 

Maddie was delighted and touched Gabbie’s hand and invited her to write and tell her of any of her news or worries she wished to share - and would hope to meet again soon . 

**********************************************

Edmund and Maddie bade farewell to their guests, Bart had quietly reminded him to put in a good word in regards to Maddie as he thought her to be a delight. 

As soon as the carriage turned around the corner he snapped, “did you enjoy your kiss Maddie?”- oh she had never seen him this angry before, “it was just a silly game, it didnt mean anything! “ 

“Only Bart thinks you are a delight - what do you think about that?”

“I don't think anything Edmund why are you being like this, why does everything feel different since you have gone to university, I hate falling out with you. You are my dearest friend Edmund I wish “……… she couldnt think of the words

“I heard you taking to Gabbie how all excited you are for your first season, you won’t even give me a second thought,”

Maddie felt the heat rising within her. Stuttering slightly. Maddie replied “Your the one that left me - your the one who's having a marvelous time without me. I'm sure you can't wait to return and dance with whom ever takes your fancy,” 

“ Enough Maddie!! you know nothing l!! “ They both turned in opposite directions Maddie’s eyes all filled up, Edmund wanted to punch something.!

***************************"" "" "" "

Esther and Charlotte met for afternoon tea, Charlotte decided to mention the recent events to Esther- her simple response was " I dislike Gabrielle already. Why Maddie and Edmund are meant to be together, I've known it since their first argument. It appears their path is being derailed. Let me think on……….." 

“I know!” She finally offered after moment of prolonged thought, “the annual summer ball is in next week ....and a ball always resolves things,” “Not always” Charlotte pointed out.they both laughed. 

Esther ensured Edmund would stay longer to attend the ball, Edmund smiled although still uneasy after their argument he started to picture their first ball together. 

****************************

Maddie looked beautiful with her silver dress with matching flowers in her hair. Edmund looked very handsome in a grey suit and pale blue waistcoat, Esther was proud of him indeed. Sidney had noticed Charlotte had her scheming grin, what are you upto Mrs Parker? "nothing Sidney dearest. Sidney knew not to ask anymore. 

Maddie was looking for Edmund - her heart suddenly stopped, she had never seen him look so look so……. handsome. Edmond appeared behind her "I know you think I want to go back to Oxford and dance with an assortment of ladies but in truth is I only want to dance with you" His voice and his breath near her neck made her hair stand on end, “that's never happened before”, she thought. 

Maddie turned and gave him a warm smile, "I am so sorry I snapped at you Edmond, I was struggling to find the words to describe my feelings. 

‘Feelings’ Edmund thought??? 

They commenced their dance, Maddie felt very shy all of a sudden Edmund looked worried “are you alright Maddie?”

“I just feel strange it is our first proper dance”

“it is”, he grinned “and may I say I am glad it is with me”. They finished the dance and looked deep into each others eyes, when suddenly they were interrupted by a unknown gentlemen asking Maddie for the pleasure of the next dance. 

Edmund was very put out by this and said “sorry sir but I have secured the next two sets.” Maddie smiled the most amazing smile and whispered “shall we escape outside for some fresh air.” As soon as they were outside her whole body relaxed she could be herself again. 

Edmund walked over to her and simply said “you know Maddie you are my dearest friend and I hope that one day you can be………… “

“there you are you two - come on inside Sidney said. Edmund sighed and walked back inside trailing behind Maddie. They carried on their next two sets both looked so happy and then Edmund whispered in her ear " the balcony"

He looked nervous, “are you alright Edmund, you look a bit pale " 

“please be quiet Maddie I'm trying to concentrate “. She started to laugh but then put a serious face on. - “Madeline Parker, we have grown up together, shared our many fun filled adventures together. Being apart from you has made me realise that I do not want to experience anything else without you, I need you by my side, I love you and have done so since I believe our first kiss and will do so until our last kiss.” 

Maddie closed her eyes and Edmund touched her beautiful face and gave her the most gentle kiss. She felt so lightheaded - she thought she would float away. She giggled to herself -Edmund asked her what was amusing her, to which she replied “I just pictured you after I pushed you away after the first time you kissed me”. "thank goodness you didn't do it this time and peered over “it's a long way down!" 

Sidney and Charlotte could see Edmund had his arm around their daughter. Sidney was having to stop himself marching up to them, he will have to have a talk with him now that he was pursuing his daughter. 

" I knew from the start they would end up together, especially when we watched them squabble they remind me very much of you and me in fact, that reminds me we are due good argument are we not Sidney . I do love a good argument with you Mr Parker and definitely the making up afterwards"

It was the end of the evening both families were delighted watching Maddie and Edmund together, the Babbingtins were bidding the Parkers good night. Edmund had asked Mr Parker if he could visit Maddie the next day as he knew everything had to be more formal now, which felt a little strange. Sidney said “of course Edmund I will meet with you first however I will have a long list of rules regarding your courtship ready” and looked over at his best friend Babbs. Edmund went slightly pale, Sidney laughed and slapped him on the shoulder and said “ I'm joking dear boy”


End file.
